


Truth or Dare

by psychomath



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 01:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11498742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychomath/pseuds/psychomath
Summary: “所以，有谁想玩真心话大冒险？”





	Truth or Dare

“所以，有谁想玩真心话大冒险？”

Luke低头喝了一口手里的啤酒，看见Leia在房间另一头优雅地翻了个白眼。

我懂。他在和妹妹目光交汇时吐了吐舌头。

埋头苦学了整个高中时光，挨过了被橄榄球员塞进壁橱的书呆羞辱，瞧瞧他们盼来了什么？惊喜，更多书呆。

Luke随着蠢到爆炸的青少年流行乐摇摆身体，不着痕迹地环顾四周，想要找到点有意思的东西。

大量复制机里走出来一样的极客T恤上沾着芥末酱的怪咖，emo族，势利眼和酷小孩。酷小孩小团体毫无疑问由阿波罗一样的体育奖学金生，James Dean式帅哥和所有的漂亮姑娘组成。

Leia在那些美丽人儿的簇拥下毫不失色，身边已经围起了一小撮新朋友。他冲疯狂向他使眼色的妹妹挥了挥手。总得有人长点眼色，虽然任何熟悉Leia的人都只知道骚扰她不会有什么好果子吃，但他得确保Leia不属于臭名昭著新生会受害者之一，这年头你可说不准人们脑袋里那些疯狂的念头。

“喔，伙计，你认识那边的辣妹？”肩膀上的撞击几乎让他把啤酒洒在鞋上。“嘿，小心点！”他转头瞪向来人，然后困惑地皱起了眉。

对方比Luke高了半头，一头蓬松的棕发从中间分开，看起来比在场的大部分人都要老个七岁。他是个指导员还是什么的？

“是又怎么样。”他谨慎地瞪着对方，怪人笑得一脸洋洋自得，“告诉我她的名字，小子。”还眨了眨眼睛。

“我不确定哎，你怎么知道她没男朋友？”他放下饮料站直身子，两臂交叉，“你不算是她喜欢的类型。”

对方在这挑衅下笑得更开心了，也模仿着Luke的动作，Luke不得不抬头看着他的眼睛。这人真是高得讨厌。“你是说你是她男朋友？没门，小子，一点希望都没有。”他的眼睛上下打量着Luke，让他脸颊发热，见鬼的啤酒。“她是会喜欢坏小子的类型，一看就知道。你，乖宝宝，会让她无聊到睡着。”

你可不算是“小子”。“是吗？看来你很懂女孩咯。”老天，他会被Leia一脚踢在要害上，而Luke等不及在看戏时成为房间里笑得最大声的人了。“哦，当然了。你没听过我的名字？”他挑起一边嘴角，伸过手来，“Han Solo。”

Luke握住了那只宽阔的手掌，保持了神情的冷漠。“Skywalker。”他的握手相当真诚有力，但Luke只想揍他。“天行者，你爸妈是嬉皮士还是什么的？”

“这不是……这不是我的名，是姓。”他徒劳地试图抽出手来，这一切越来越诡异了。“那你叫什么，小子？”

酷小孩团体已经准备转移到储藏室玩游戏了，他得跟上，他可不希望Leia因为一个游戏惹上麻烦。“听着，我要过去和他们在一起了……”

“真巧，我也正准备去。”Solo自然而然地搭上了他的肩膀。  
————————————

进入房间后，Luke几乎立刻甩开Han，坐到了Leia旁边。

“Leia，听着，你……”“我看到你和Han Solo呆在一起，已经交上新朋友了？”他们同时开口。“等等，你知道他的名字？”他睁大了眼睛，然后意识到自己又无意识张开了嘴巴，Leia咯咯笑起来，“Meg和Pam告诉我的，他也对飞机宇宙飞船之类的感兴趣，还有个社团呢，我猜你们会很聊得来。”她压低了声音，立刻收起了那副甜心模样，“事实上他才不是因为这个出名。28岁还在留级读大一，还跟一个很像黑帮的伙计混在一起，基本不在学校出现却泡遍了全校几乎所有女生。60％女生猜测他是来卧底的警探，剩下40％和男生只想要他项上人头。所以，不，不用提醒我。”

哇哦。

“他？唐璜？凭什么啊？”Leia不赞同地看了他一眼，好像他完全搞错了重点，“我不知道，Lu，不过他长得还不赖。你知道，很符合某些人的品味。”他立刻做出一副对啤酒瓶商标十分感兴趣的样子，透过绿色的瓶子，Han正冲他挤眉弄眼，Luke以没必要的力道放下了瓶子，而Leia在一旁大力叹气。

他们进行了几轮。Matt和Hugh分别献上了十分不专业的钢管舞。Luke在内心可怜这两个不幸的家伙，你在新认识的家伙面前跳了蹩脚辣舞以后就很难得到他们的尊重了。他看了眼手里的牌。6。

“啊哈，瞧瞧谁是赢家！”他内心升起不祥的预感，Han正扬着眉毛，故弄玄虚地扫视周围，“6。”

见鬼。他认命地翻过牌。“真心话。”他只能交叉手指祈祷命运垂怜了。

“告诉我你的名字。”他说，盘着腿，身体前倾，笑嘻嘻地瞧着他，眼神却很认真。什么？他眨了眨眼睛，感到自己的耳朵发烫。“Luke。”

下一秒房间就被口哨和嘘声填满了，一个喝多了的姑娘脸颊通红，两只手摆成喇叭，“去开个房！”

Luke只想躲进地板缝隙，一个人啃食成吨的尴尬。Leia看起来若有所思，而Han看起来倒是仍然怡然自得。

他真的该庆幸这些人还保持着最初的矜持，至少目前没有任何一个人像他担心的那样把舌头塞进对方喉咙里，或者令人尴尬地互相摸索。但也好不到哪去了，至少有三个人快喝到昏迷了，已经有两个人吐在了地上，不知道为什么这些人看起来满不在乎，就这么坐在充斥着灰尘汗水香水酒精和呕吐物味道的房间里进行着游戏。

Meg抽到了Han，尽一个快要喝吐女孩最大的努力释放魅力，“选一个人天堂七分钟。”

Han又是那副样子，在一片意有所指的笑声里慢慢扫视房间，和女孩互抛媚眼。“我有种不好的预感。”他在一片紧张的沉默中用气声对Leia说。

“棕头发！”他指着Leia，用一个酒嗝打消了Luke开口阻止的机会，“Luke，不肯告诉我你的名字。我猜我得亲自说服他，”他停顿了一下，笑容更深了，“单独的。”

老天，这些人多大？小学？怎么会有成年人去玩天堂七分钟！“你在搞什么？！”他在黑暗中推了Han一把，把热源推离了，3厘米左右。

“我说过了，我得解开你对我的误会！”他听起来醉了，或许只是单纯像酒鬼一样不讲道理。“如果你想追我妹妹，那就自己去跟她说，别来折腾我。”他真的生气了，而Han显然也发现了。“喔，喔，放轻松，小子，我只是在瞎闹。”他停顿了一下，“她是你妹妹？你们俩看起来可有够不同的。”

他别无选择地和Han贴在一起，“爱信不信，我们俩还是双胞胎呢。”隔着一道门，他听见游戏再次开始了，倒霉蛋要一次吹三瓶，他有点开心被困在这里了。

“事实上，我们最初也不清楚对方是自己的双胞胎兄妹。”他靠在墙上，陷入了回忆。“你是说像天生一对？”他大笑起来，“没错，就是那样。”这可能是这个夜晚唯一一次让他笑出来的时刻，在一个储物柜里。“我们俩的家长在我们出生不久后就分开了，我跟着老Ben，她跟着爸爸。”

一只手在黑暗中伸过来，捏了捏他的耳垂。“嗷！什么？”Han听起来无辜极了，“看看你有没有苹果垫着扎出来的耳洞，Holly。后来呢？”他把手抽了回去，但Luke的耳朵仍然热得发烫。“他们复合了。Leia是Leia，而我仍然是农场男孩。”

他已经有点被吓到了，在惩罚游戏里和讨厌的人被关在壁橱里，又热又闷像个黑乎乎的铁炉，然而他却可以用享受来形容了。

或许是黑暗的原因，他这么轻易就暴露了自己。Han只要伸伸手就能戳到他的痛处。

“我猜这样也挺好的，”Han说，伸手轻轻推开了橱门，他们因为突然的光亮眯起了眼睛。“想溜出去吗？”

人已经睡倒了一半，另一半沉迷于某个篮球队员的胸肌打节拍表演，没人注意到他们。Leia看起来兴趣盎然，但在屁股后面冲他们摆了摆手。

他们像是翘课的孩子一样一路傻笑着跑了出去。月光很好，露水在草叶上发亮。Luke刚浮上水面一样贪婪地呼吸着湿润的花香，而Han撑着膝盖，抬头看着他。“我听你妹妹说我们拥有共同的爱好，”他站直身子，和Luke靠得更近了，“想加入我吗？我们用得上你这样的人。”

“好啊。”他有预感他们会成为很棒的朋友。

END


End file.
